Last Winter
by lyanne17
Summary: Alternate title: Jaknyeon Gyeoul • • • • • • • • • "I was happy last winter, it wasn't so cold because you were by my side." "I keep remembering the time we spent together. I keep remembering when you left my side last winter.


Yi Jeong glanced at his watch. It is already 6 in the morning. He haven't slept for almost five consecutive days. The work his father left stresses him a lot. Since his father forcely handed their business to him before he died, he got stuck with all this paperworks, meetings and exhibits.

He decided to go out for a walk to somehow get some fresh air. He saw the snow beginning to fall from the sky. It's already winter – the season full of good and bad memories, or should it be, the best and worst memories.

_People look happy as they passed by the lonely winter street_

_But for me, it's just so hard_

_I was happy last winter, it wasn't so cold because you were by my side_

_This is the sad winter story of a heartbroken boy_

* * *

Ga Eul was awakened by the cold wind that touched her face. She got up from her bed and opened the curtains of her room. There she saw the little kids playing outside.

_It finally snowed this year _

_It was good to be excited once again_

_So I put on the fur-mittens, red scarf and went outside_

_Snowman made by someone else greeted me_

_Snowflake landed on my eyebrows, then I was really happy_

_Like a little kid, I stared at the world _

Everyone seemed so happy. The little kids enjoying the snow, laughing and playing with each other. Then she saw a couple pass by and remembered it once again…

_Then I've noticed it today, that I'm alone_

_Even among countless amount of people, I'm alone _

_The snow coated street is so cold… it makes my heart shiver…_

_*Flashback*_

"Yah!" Yi Jeong shouted when a snowball landed on his face. Ga Eul laughed and laughed. "Come here, you!" Yi Jeong also formed a snowball and threw it to Ga Eul. She just ran around to avoid getting hit by Yi Jeong.

* * *

"Yi Jeong- ah… you're just kidding right?" Ga Eul said as tears formed in her eyes.

"No, I'm serious Ga Eul- yang. I think this relationship doesn't make sense anymore. Goodbye Ga Eul- yang… mianhae"

Yi Jeong walked away… without looking back, not even once.

Ga Eul watched his retreating figure, waiting for him to look back, wishing that what he said was not true. But it pained her. He did not even look at her again which caused Ga Eul's heart not only to break but to shatter into pieces… and she, who can't do anything about it, was left there all alone as tears fell from her eyes.

_*End of Flashback*_

_I keep remembering the time we spent together_

_I keep remembering when you left my side last winter_

_And as snow falls down and coats the street, tears fall down and I say "it's too cold"_

* * *

Yi Jeong laid down on his bed and stared through his window… and pictured her in his mind, her smiling face, her laugh… recalling all the good memories of them together. Somehow, it hurts… knowing that she is not with him anymore, that he can't be with her again. It's hard but he wants to throw it all away, forget about her, erase every single detail of his one and only, true love…

Then he noticed something wet on his face. He wiped it off and knew… that it were tears. He was crying.

_If snow falls, I will miss you_

_If snow falls, I will end up crying while thinking about you _

_I pray that snow doesn't come this year… hopefully no snow will fall this year…_

_I pray to the sky hoping I won't think about you_

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry even if it kills me_

_No matter what, I will never be heartbroken by you_

_Shout it countless times_

_That even when snow falls_

_I won't be thinking about you_

He opened his bedside table drawer where he put everything which reminds him of her. Many times, he tried to burn them all down in the fireplace… but until now, he couldn't. he couldn't find it in his self to let go even the smallest detail of her…

_Unfortunately … I still can't… unfortunately _

_Unfortunately … I still can't… unfortunately _

He forced his self not to cry. He tried his best not to cry. But everytime he does, it hurt him more. He wanted to turn back time, the time when he broke up with her. He wanted to get back what he said and stay with her.

* * *

Ga Eul went back inside her house… and lit the fireplace. She got the blanket and wrapped it around her self. She put the earphones on and listened to the first song on her Ipod. She closed her eyes… and tears fell.

_I never knew that winter could be this cold without you_

_Just when I thought I've erased you, forgot about you_

_I end up wearing the scarf you bought, and listen to your favorite winter song_

_I thought I finally let you go_

_I thought I was different from other girls…_

_But I guess I am just a girl_

_I guess I am just a girl_

* * *

_If snow falls, I will miss you_

_If snow falls, I will end up crying while thinking about you _

_I pray that snow doesn't come this year… hopefully no snow will fall this year…_

_I pray to the sky hoping I won't think about you_

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry even if it kills me_

_No matter what, I will never be heartbroken by you_

_Shout it countless times_

_That even when snow falls_

_I won't be thinking about you_


End file.
